Inuyasha
by kiarainu
Summary: Inuyasha es un medio demonio solitario que vive en un rincón del bosque lejos de los humanos y demonios. Es feliz con su tranquilidad, hasta que su hogar es invadido por hanyōs y demonios desterrados de las aldeas. Inuyasha está decidido a recuperar su hogar, sin embargo, no le será tan sencillo. Inspirado en Shrek.
1. Había una vez

**Sí , está basado en Shrek, que puedo decir es una de mis películas favoritas y la vi cómo mil veces antes de que Netflix la quitara ToT . Sé que me preguntaran "Oye, por qué escribes otra historia y no terminas las que tienes pendientes :O " Y mi respuesta es… "lo he intentado pero termine abriendo otros documentos y cuando menos lo acordé ya tenía muchas ideas locas :c ".  
Así que sí, era una historia random que estaba en mi computador, pero me pareció muy tonta y divertida así que la quise compartir. **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **...**

 **Érase una vez.**

 **…**

En una lejana aldea se rumoreaba que en las profundidades del bosque habitaba una criatura feroz, tan feroz que era capaz de desmembrar a un aldeano con tan solo mirarlo. Se decía muchas cosas de aquella temible criatura, cosas tan horrorosas que sería mejor no mencionar.

Los pocos desafortunados que lograban visualizar al monstruo narraban con lujo de detalles su experiencia, contando la desventura en cada oportunidad para recordarle a los más jóvenes lo peligroso que era merodear en los bosques, y presumir que salieron vivos del encuentro.

Por tal motivo, la recompensa por capturarlo era alta. Valientes hombres fueron en su búsqueda, adentrándose a la espesura del bosque en la medianoche.

Entre más se adentraban podían escuchar el crujido de las ramas, el movimiento constante y desigual de los arbustos; veían sombras a su alrededor y marcas de garras bien definidas en los troncos de los árboles. Con las muestras espeluznantes, la bravuconería de los hombres disminuía, lo que provocaba que se aferraran más fuerte a sus armas.

Cerca de los arboles cercanos se encontraban pequeños cartelones que advertían el peligro de la bestia: Los escritos tenían pequeños errores ortográficos, dibujos exagerados y una letra algo infantil.

Aquello les hizo creer que la bestia disfrutaba de devorar y secuestrar niños, aunque jamás escucharon sobre la desaparición de niños en sus tierras. La sospecha les hizo tomar valentía para enfrentarse al demonio, pero desapareció al escuchar los gruñidos feroces como si de un perro rabioso se tratase. Más de un hombre palideció al oírlo, a tal punto que uno no pudo más y huyó. Los restantes comenzaron a cuestionarse sí la recompensa valía la pena.

Siguieron su camino ignorando las advertencias.

No tardaron en encontrar la supuesta casa del espanto; Era una pequeña choza descuidada, maltratada y olvidada. Formada por el tronco de lo que fuera un árbol majestuoso, la puerta era una corteza tosca y había pequeñas aberturas simulando ventanas alrededor. Parecía más como una pequeña guarida realizada por unos chiquillos o bandidos inexpertos, que una fortaleza terrible para una monstruosidad.

—Deberían largarse y no volver jamás, tal y como hizo su amigo—una voz desconocida gruñó. La voz no era atemorizante como los hombres esperaban, pero los sonidos de las ramas y la sensación de estar acorralados les daba gran ansiedad.

—No puedo con esto, me largo de aquí— un aldeano murmuró.

—Piensa en la recompensa—le recordó otro de los aldeanos, quien sostenía un arco temblorosamente.

—¿Recompensa? Ja, esa recompensa no lo vale. Escuché que el monstruo se hace trajes con la piel que nos quita, se come nuestros hígados y extrae lo gelatinoso de los ojos.

Escuchar el horrible destino sobresaltó a más de un aldeano. El aldeano del arco tragó saliva duramente, pero se atrevió a cuestionar a la desconocida voz: —¿En verdad?

—En verdad.

—¡No! —uno de los hombres lloró al escuchar tales aberraciones. Miró hacía atrás para poder donde provenía la voz que contaba las terribles anécdotas, pero ya no había nadie ahí.

Sabiendo que el peligro era latente, los hombres se empalmaron para protegerse, apuntando sus lanzas, arcos y espadas a su alrededor. El aldeano que poseía la antorcha la dirigía hacia donde se escuchara hasta el ruido más minúsculo y blasfemaba con falsa valentía.

El ruido y la caída de un par de ramas en un árbol cercano les hizo estremecer. El aldeano con la antorcha apuntó de inmediato el fuego hacía aquella zona… y lo vieron: Una bestia de casi tres metros, robusto, ojos brillantes, cuernos pequeños pero deformados, colmillos sobresalientes y garras puntiagudas. Y, por lo que veían, de su brazo izquierdo salía una gran cuchilla.

Sin querer mirar más, huyeron con una palidez mortal, con las piernas tan temblorosas que muy apenas podían mantenerse en pie. Gritaban clementes por su vida y juraban que ya no volverían por esas tierras.

Corrieron tan lejos para ya no volver jamás. Aunque si se hubieran quedado unos segundos más, podrían haber oído la risa divertida de la "monstruosidad".

La bestia temible no medía ni los dos metros, no poseía cuernos ni mucho menos una gran cuchilla. Aquel demonio conocido como "El terror de los bosques", no era monstruoso, ni siquiera un demonio como tal, en realidad, era un joven medio demonio de aspecto singular: De estatura media, larga cabellera plateada, grandes ojos dorados, filosas garras en manos y pies, unos colmillos que remplazaban la dentadura humana, y unas peculiares y triangulares orejas de perro tan suaves como llamativas. Vestía un holgado haori rojo y un hakama blanco que ocultaban su aspecto delgado.

Y, por supuesto, tenía un nombre real: Inuyasha.

—Cobardes… —murmuró Inuyasha, cuando la diversión se le esfumó. Bajó de la roca y arrojó el tronco que cargaba. Buscó si los hombres dejaron caer algo, pero no encontró nada más que un trozo de papel. No se molestó en mirarlo y volvió a casa.

Disfrutó de un pescado rostizado, de la soledad de su hogar, del cantar de los grillos en su momento de reflexión y antes de dormir leyó una tonta historia fantasiosa que odiaba por sus odiosos finales felices que obviamente solo ocurrían en los cuentos de hadas.

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha realizó lo que hacía todos los días: Almorzar, pescar, cazar alguna presa menor, plantar… de nuevo (sus plantas siempre morían) y disfrutar su soledad.

Pero quiso hacer algo diferente: Pegar más cartelones. De esa manera los humanos ya no se acercarían a él, aunque tenía que admitirse que era su única diversión real y contacto humano después de su madre y de alguien más que no quería recordar.

Negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de tales pensamientos, estaba mejor solo de todos modos, era feliz de esa manera. Así que tomó sus cartelones que ya había realizado con anterioridad. Aquellos cartelones tenían escrito en letras grandes "Cuidado", "Aléjate" y un dibujo de él, aunque en el dibujo tenía grandes colmillos, ojos rojos y marcas moradas en sus mejillas que indicaban que era peligroso. Estaba tan orgulloso de sus obras.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha y con todos los cartelones en mano, caminó hacía el bosque planeando regresar pronto a su pequeño rincón llamado hogar y disfrutar su maravillosa soledad.

* * *

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _En otro lugar…_

Shippo, un pequeño demonio kitsune, corría a su máxima velocidad. Saltaba, giraba y pasaba por debajo de troncos y arbustos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus intentos no mantenía a sus persecutores lejos. Estaba aterrado, él no quería ser encerrado. No había cometido ningún delito, bueno… un par de robos y travesuras, pero nada grave, a veces sus víctimas ni siquiera lo notaban.

Sabía que no era el único que sería encarcelado injustamente, vio como encerraban a demonios menores y medio demonios inocentes. Y que todos los capturadores eran humanos, a quienes les pagaban una buena suma de monedas dependiendo de su captura. No sabía que destino le esperaba si lo agarraban y no quería averiguarlo. Estaba seguro de que esa no era la vida que su padre querría para él. Aparte, todavía no lo había vengado.

Tan angustiado estaba que no notó al medio demonio frente a él hasta que fue demasiado tarde y fue recibido por el duro golpe.

—Ay, ay, ay, ay —se quejó, acariciando su cabecita. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con el rostro de un chico que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Claramente no era un humano, y eso era notorio no solo por su olor sino también por su aspecto. No tuvo tiempo de juzgarlo o decirle algo cuando escuchó el sonido metálico de las armaduras acercándose.

Inmediatamente se ocultó detrás de la gran tela roja con la esperanza de que el desconocido fuera lo suficientemente amable para ayudarlo.

—Oye tú, media sangre… merodear por aquí está prohibido. Por lo que quedas arrestado.

—Sí, y también por ser cómplice de otro asqueroso delincuente.

Ambos guardias sonaban amenazantes, y eran 6 de ellos. Si fueran uno o incluso dos, probablemente el medio demonio tuviera oportunidad, pero con 6, todo estaba perdido. O eso era lo que creía Shippo, quien rogaba internamente por un milagro.

El ceño fruncido del medio demonio se profundizó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Sí?, ¿Y quién lo dice?

—¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionarnos, hanyō? —comentó un guardia, indignado.

—Vamos a darle una lección—opinó el otro, sacando a relucir una filosa espada.

—Feh…no me hagan reír—resopló el hanyō, y ante la mirada atónita de todos, la espada frágil y oxidada que cargaba se convirtió en una inmensa y peligrosa arma. —¿Y bien?

—Órdenes, son órdenes del rey Naraku—tartamudeó uno de los hombres, sacando un pergamino de su costado y extendiéndolo, exhibiendo el escrito y firma del rey.

El mitad demonio inclinó su cabeza ligeramente —¿Naraku?, ¿Quién demonios es ese?

—C-cómo te atreves hablar así de nuestro señor.

—Hablo de él como yo quiera—El platinado levantó su espada sobre sus hombros, dando un aspecto a un más amenazante.

Los hombres tragaron saliva, intimidados por la fiera espada y sabiendo que los híbridos eran impredecibles.

—Largo de aquí antes que prefiera mandárselos a su rey en pedazos—amenazó el hanyō, junto a un gruñido bajo.

Los hombres no se lo pensaron dos veces y huyeron.

Shippo suspiró con alivio, y observó con diversión como los guardias huían a tropezones. No obstante, su risa fue interrumpida cuando lo tomaron sorpresivamente por su colita y fue elevado a la altura del rostro del hanyō.

—Y tú también, vete de aquí.

Shippo no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando fue liberado desvergonzadamente.

Su salvador se giró y se fue.

Shippo miró su entorno desesperado, quien sabe que peligros más yacían por ahí, por lo que su única oportunidad de supervivencia e incluso de venganza se alejaba de él.

—¡Oye, no, espera! —gritó Shippo, levantándose de un salto.

Corrió detrás de su salvador, pidiendo que se detuviera. El medio demonio no lo hacía, simplemente guardó su arma y siguió su camino.

Enojado por no ser escuchado, Shippo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Tomó uno de sus trompos mágicos y lo lanzó contra la dura cabezota del hanyō. Al ver que le dio a su objetivo la preocupación por represalias llegó a él y por ello se ocultó.

El medio demonio tocó su adolorida cabeza y gruñó al aire—Es así como agradeces que te ayudé, maldito enano…—. Se dio media vuelta para encontrar al culpable, pero el zorrito no estaba ahí—¿Huh?, ¿Dónde…?

Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio muestras del kitsune. _«_ _No importa_ _»_ se dijo el hanyō a sí mismo, y se giró para volver a su camino. Para su sorpresa ahí estaba parado el pequeño kitsune.

—No pero no me diste otra opción—reclamó Shippo y segundos después con sus mejillas sonrojadas y avergonzado por su arrebato anterior añadió—… Gracias.

El medio demonio le miró confundido, como si nunca le hubieran dicho esas palabras. Sus orejas antes erguidas, bajaron y desvió su atención hacia otro lado.

—De nada, supongo—murmuró.

Antes de que la situación se pusiera incómoda, Shippo parloteó: —Viste esos guardias, como temblaron de miedo cuando…—su habladuría fue detenida por un puñetazo conectado a su cabeza—. Ay, ay, ay, ay, ¿Qué fue eso? —chilló, mirando con ojos llorosos al único presente.

—Eso fue por lo que me lanzaste.

—Pero que inmaduro, tuve que hacerlo porque no me escuchabas—alegó Shippo aun acariciando su cabecita. _«_ _Pega muy duro_ _»_ pensó, y de pronto ese pensamiento reforzó la idea de que necesitaba a este hanyō; El medio demonio sería la fuerza y Shippo la mente detrás de todo. Quizás el medio demonio no sería tan fuerte por sus inferiores poderes comparado con los de los hermanos rayo, pero por lo menos duraría lo suficiente para distraerlos y que Shippo ideara un plan y vengara a su padre.

Shippo estaba tan emocionado con sus propios planes que ignoró al medio demonio, quien le dio una mirada furiosa, ofendido por ser ignorado. Antes de que Shippo pudiera disculparse y contar sus elaborados planes, omitiendo la muerte inminente del hanyō, el medio demonio le sacó la vuelta y caminó de nuevo.

—Oye, tú, no, espera… —tartamudeó Shippo, caminando rápidamente siguiendo los pasos del hanyō.

—Ya eres libre, enano, esos guardias no te molestaran más así que déjame solo. Ve y disfruta tu libertad con tus amigos o algo así.

Shippo se detuvo de pronto —Pero… yo no tengo amigos.

Los pasos del medio demonio vacilaron.

—Y no pienso entrar al bosque yo solito. Oíste lo que dijeron, no descansaran hasta que nos atrapen a todos.

El medio demonio empezó a caminar más lentamente, como si estuviera pensando en qué hacer, y Shippo aprovechó aquellas dudas para manifestar sus pensamientos—. Me quedaré contigo—declaró.

El hanyō se detuvo completamente y miró al zorrito en la confusión total—. ¿Qué?, No, por supuesto que no.

Shippo lo ignoró —. Haremos un gran equipo, tu con tu fuerza y yo con mis habilidades seremos imparables.

El hanyō arrugó su cara en la molestia y apuntó la espada a Shippo, aquella cosa oxidada volvió a su estado enorme y majestuoso.

Fue increíble en opinión de Shippo, _«Sí, seremos un gran equipo»_ pensó. Definitivamente los hermanos rayo no sabrían ni que los golpeó.

Sin embargo, así como el hanyō lucía amenazador y agitó levemente la espada hacía Shippo, amenazándole si no le dejaba en paz. El filo de la espada cayó hacía adelante tirando al medio demonio, de pronto la espada parecía muy, muy pesada.

El medio demonio comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo y la espada volvió a su frágil estado.

 _«¿Qué fue eso?»_ Shippo se preguntó, pero de nuevo el hanyō le dio la espalda.

—Si me sigues molestando, enano. Te partiré en pedazos— amenazó el hanyō y siguió su camino.

Shippo tercamente ignorando la amenaza, corrió detrás del medio demonio y balbuceó:

—Honestamente, no creo que me partas en pedazos. Perro que ladra no muerde, así que estás haciendo bromas horribles como un horrible amigo a un buen amigo, aunque está bien no soy tan rencoroso…

El medio demonio se detuvo de pronto, gruñó y se enfrentó a Shippo —. ¿Amigos? ¿en serio? —clavó ferozmente la espada oxidada al suelo y extendió sus brazos como si se exhibiera—. ¿Acaso, sabes con que estás hablando? Mírame bien, ¿ya viste que soy?

Shippo se sintió un poco intimidado, el medio demonio era alto y tenía ese gruñido particular que lo asustaba. Sin embargo, también estaba ligeramente confundido por la forma en la que hablaba el hanyō de sí mismo, como si fuera una cosa en lugar de un ser vivo, y el hanyō le parecía bastante real y vivo.

De todos modos, Shippo dejó pasar los términos y miró al medio demonio de arriba abajo quien lo miraba expectante.

—Emm… un tonto.

—¡No!, soy un… Espera, ¿qué?, Maldito enano.

Shippo no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo, hasta que recibió el fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

—Ay, ay, ay, ay, mi cabecita —chilló Shippo, con las manos sobre su cabeza. No entendió la molestia era de amigos ser honestos, y el hibrido le parecía un poco tonto—. ¿Por qué fue eso? Tú preguntaste —se quejó.

—Eso no era lo que quería decir. Soy un medio demonio, no soy como tú y tampoco soy humano.

—… ¿Y?

La expresión de confusión en el rostro del hibrido podría haber sido graciosa, pero también era triste en algún sentido que Shippo entendía; Los mestizos eran marginados y todo eso, pero en estos momentos él vio como todos habían sido encarcelados, Hanyōs y demonios por igual. Así que no, Shippo no juzgaría.

—¿Eso no te molesta? —preguntó el platinado con el tono de voz mucho menos bravucón.

Shippo negó con la cabeza y dijo: —¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Oíste a los guardias, ¿no?, nos están cazando sin razón. Somos prófugos de la ley, por eso debemos mantenernos unidos. Dos son mejor que uno.

El hibrido seguía confundido, sin embargo, desenterró la espada, la amarró a su costado y suspiró.

—No me dejarás tranquilo, ¿verdad?

—No—dijo Shippo, alegremente—. Soy Shippo, por cierto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—…Inuyasha—respondió el hibrido, desviando su atención a cualquier otra cosa y caminando hacía algún lugar.

—¿Inuyasha?, es un buen nombre. Queda con tu personalidad—. Shippo le siguió el ritmo de inmediato a pesar de que sus patitas eran cortas—. Y bien, Inuyasha, ¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya te lo dije, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras—habló Inuyasha, malhumorado.

—A casa, entonces. Me parece bien, apuesto a que nuestra casa es la más bonita del lugar y la envidia de los vecinos.

—No tenemo-no tengo vecinos. Y no es "nuestra" casa, es "mía".

Shippo ignoró deliberadamente el último comentario y continuó—Qué bueno porque me desagradan los vecinos, son tan chismosos.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

El pequeño kitsune no paraba de hablar, y el hibrido no dejaba de lamentarse el momento que el chiquillo lo golpeó.

—Que jamás te callas—se quejó Inuyasha.

—No, dicen que habló hasta por los codos, así que calla y escucha; Yo estaba tratando de encontrar unas dulces bayas cuando…

Inuyasha resopló. Él nunca había sentido que el viaje a su hogar fuera tan lejano, pero en compañía de este niño parecía una eternidad.

* * *

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**


	2. Malos planes

Deshacerse del mocoso fue mucho más difícil de lo que Inuyasha pensó originalmente. El niño era como una garrapata que succionaba cada onza de paz de Inuyasha, y parecía nunca callarse.

Su oportunidad llegó cuando el niño tuvo deseos de ir al baño e Inuyasha insistió que lo esperaría. Inuyasha simplemente no cumplió su palabra y desapareció tan pronto el niño se separó un metro de él.

Ya en casa y asegurándose que el enano no le siguió la pista, Inuyasha continuó con su rutina.

En el anochecer preparó la cena, acomodó todo para su solitaria velada y se sentó listo para cenar. Sin embargo, el remordimiento le llegó; la pena por aquel cachorro de kitsune que abandonó en el bosque lo hizo detenerse.

Negó con la cabeza para eliminar esos absurdos pensamientos, abandonar a ese niño fue lo mejor que había hecho. Muy apenas podía cuidar de sí mismo, tener a otro era mucha responsabilidad, mucho más con un cachorro molesto. Con su filosofía de que era mejor estar solo, repitiéndose como un mantra en su cabeza, abandonó la vergüenza y se dedicó a comer.

Pero mientras masticaba ese delicioso pescado frito, oyó ruido fuera de su hogar, esto alertó a sus sentidos y de pronto sintió un punzante picor en su cuello. Sin pensar palmeó esa área, y miró su mano para ver qué era lo que aplastó y ahí estaba el anciano Myoga, una pequeña y anciana demonio pulga.

El anciano era parcialmente calvo con dos mechones de pelo canoso a los lados de su cabeza y unos bigotes delgados. Era tan pequeño como una moneda y tan cobarde como una gallina.

—Amo Inuyasha, pero que sorpresa—dijo la pulga con fingido asombro, una vez que se recuperó del golpe se puso inmediatamente de pie y sacudió toda suciedad de su ropa.

—¿Myoga?

—El verdadero en persona. Ay amo Inuyasha, cuántos años sin verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Inuyasha, bruscamente, olvidándose de toda amabilidad. La pulga sólo anunciaba problemas.

—Lo mismo que hacen todos

—¿Todos?

El ruido empezó a intensificarse lo que provocó pánico en Inuyasha. Se puso de pie de inmediato, dejó a la pulga en la mesa y salió de choza. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Miró con asombro una gran cantidad de mitad demonios y demonios fuera de su puerta, desde el más grande hasta el más pequeño. Entre todos ellos se encontraba el irritante kitsune de la mañana.

—Oye, Inuyasha, así que es aquí donde vives, este lugar es un basurero. Pero no te preocupes, puedo arreglarlo.

—¿Arreglarlo? —murmuró Inuyasha, sin poder dejar de mirar a los demás. Podía visualizar como todos lo observaban inmutables, acomodándose en su jardín, quitando los letreros y acomodando sus pertenencias donde fuera. Estos pensaban quedarse. —No, no, no, no, no, nadie se quedará aquí, así que largo. ¡Todos váyanse! — Dijo, pero nadie le escuchó.

—¡¿Qué no me oyen?, les digo que largo! — volvió a decir, esta vez más fuerte apretando sus puños a su costado y tratando de aparentar ser lo más bravucón posible.

Sólo una criatura grande de ojos saltones mencionó: —No podemos irnos, este es nuestro nuevo hogar.

—No, no lo es, es mío y no lo comparto.

—Tienes que hacerlo, son órdenes del Sr Kawegaki—respondió la gran criatura.

—No, no, es señor Naraku, el amo señor Naraku nos desterró para acá—añadió una mujer demonio de muy baja estatura, casi del tamaño de un ratón.

—¿Aquí?, ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Inuyasha, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya no quieren criaturas cerca de las aldeas, este lugar es lo suficiente alejado para no peligrar las vidas humanas.

—Pero que tontería—dijo Inuyasha, cuando algo más robó su atención—. Oigan, no, déjenlo ahí— gruñó.

Unos niños claramente hanyōs, comenzaron a utilizar y a juguetear con una carreta vieja que Inuyasha recolectó en la infancia y que le había dotado de gran diversión.

Los niños ignorantes del recuerdo hicieron caso omiso de las protestas de Inuyasha y tomaron la carretilla para corretearse por toda la zona. Los adultos en cambio empezaron a tomar algunas verduras del pequeño cultivo de Inuyasha, y otros a destrozar las redes donde yacían algunos peces que Inuyasha logró capturar y guardaba para más tarde; Tal vez los peces ya no lucían tan apetitosos y apestaron el lugar con facilidad, pero seguían siendo comida.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Alto!, Todos Largo de aquí, no me interesa lo que diga Naraku, Kagewaki ni siquiera el más respetado rey. ¡Váyanse de aquí y déjenme solo!

— Es Kawegaki, que aún no es rey, pero es un señor feudal respetado. Y lo siento amo Inuyasha, pero es imposible, me temo que no podemos hacer nada si el señor Naraku nos obligó a venir aquí—dijo Myoga, posándose en el hombro de Inuyasha.

—Son mis tierras, y no me importa lo que diga él.

—¿Tienes los papeles de estas tierras? —preguntó Myoga, aunque sabía la miserable respuesta.

—No…

—Entonces no es tuyo—habló otro demonio pulga, pero esta era una mujer anciana que se posó en el otro hombro desocupado de Inuyasha. Era parecida a Myoga, a diferencia que ella tenía una larga cabellera canosa y no poseía bigotes. Myoga se tensó, pero no añadió más.

—Pero llevó viviendo años aquí, no pueden venir y simplemente quitármelo—dijo Inuyasha.

—No hay prueba, no hay ningún derecho para irnos.

La respuesta hizo miserable a Inuyasha, y miró lo que consideraba sus tierras. Años viviendo ahí y jamás había tenido problemas, por lo mismo él nunca invadió terrenos humanos o de otros demonios. Quizás no había algún papel que demostrara que estas tierras eran suyas, pero para Inuyasha lo eran así que lucharía por ellas—. Bien, bien, qué tengo que hacer para que los desobligue.

—Hablar con él, que te de las propiedades de estas tierras.

¿Era eso posible?, ¿Sería tan sencillo?, ignorando toda duda, Inuyasha creía fervientemente que sería fácil y con renovado optimismo proclamó: —Entonces eso haré, lo haré y cuando lo haga no quiero ver a nadie aquí jamás.

La anciana pulga asintió—Eso parece lo más correcto.

—Bien, bien, me voy —Inuyasha declaró con malhumor, y caminó pesadamente, gruñendo y maldiciendo a su paso, dirigiéndose a ningún lugar en especial.

—Oye, idiota, ¿por lo menos sabes a dónde vas? —preguntó Shippo con aire de suficiencia.

Inuyasha gruñó más por frustración —No, no lo sé.

—Bien, te ayudaré. Pero a cambio, viviré contigo—dijo el pequeño Kitsune, pomposamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Inuyasha, entre dientes.

—Tu casa será mi casa, la compartiremos, seremos compañeros.

—No, olvídalo.

—Entonces suerte con tu viaje.

—No necesito la suerte, lo que quiero es que se vayan de aquí—murmuró Inuyasha, amargamente.

Dio dos pasos, tres, cuatro, llegó a los 20 para darse cuenta de que no sabía muy bien a dónde iba.

Inuyasha trató de olfatear, pero desconocía el olor de Naraku, jamás había escuchado de él, no tenía ninguna referencia. Su viaje estaba perdido. El kitsune había regresado y su precio de ayuda era demasiado alto. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar, con mucha vergüenza volvió a casa.

Los demonios ya estaban haciendo de su hogar su refugio también, haciendo y deshaciendo a su antojo.

—Oye Myoga, ¿dónde vive ese tal Naraku? — dijo entre dientes, mirando feroz a los demonios y medios demonios invasivos.

—Tiene que ir todo derecho, encontrarse con una plantación de pastizales, dar vuelta… — la pulga explicaba, pero Inuyasha no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su casa.

Inuyasha no podía hacerlo solo. Jamás había salido, los nombres de otras aldeas le eran desconocidas, todo le era ajeno. Necesitaba ayuda.

Shippo estaba ahí sentado sobre un tronco meneando su cola con alegría, cruzado de piernas y observando sus uñas con petulancia.

Sin más opciones, Inuyasha aceptó.

—Está bien, enano. Irás conmigo, acepto tu estúpida oferta.

El niño chilló de alegría, se levantó de un salto e inició el viajo mientras exclamaba: —Vamos, apúrate no seas un lento. Necesitamos recuperar nuestro hogar.

Inuyasha rodó sus ojos y le siguió pesadamente.

Ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Estar con Inuyasha era demasiado aburrido, sólo contestaba con gruñidos, murmuraciones y maldiciones. Era tan odioso.

Shippo siguió andando con Inuyasha siguiendo sus pasos, así como el hanyō no le prestaba atención Shippo tampoco lo hacía, contando historias al aire solo para no estar en silencio.

De repente su ingeniosa mente tuvo una idea. Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de adónde estaban yendo y por ello estaba confiando ciegamente en la guía de Shippo, así que, ¿Qué pasaría si pasaban por los terrenos de los hermanos rayo?

Los hermanos rayo eran bravucones naturales y no dejarían a una victima pasar por sus tierras, y que mejor que un mestizo. Inuyasha parecía ser también un bravucón por naturaleza así que no tendría problemas en enfrentarlos.

Shippo estaba seguro de que ese trio de tontos se pelearían apenas verse. Eso beneficiaría a Shippo gratamente; Inuyasha les distraería mientras Shippo conseguía la piel de su padre y le daba un entierro digno. Y cuando ya tuviera todo y si acaso Inuyasha sobrevivía entonces Shippo lo dejaría a su suerte como venganza por lo que el hanyō le había hecho, Shippo volvería a la fea choza, la arreglaría junto a los demás y viviría feliz para siempre.

Con tan solo pensarlo le daba una poderosa motivación de seguir y que sonriera cómo nunca lo había hecho.

—¿Estas bien? —gruñó Inuyasha, lo que sacó de toda fantasía a Shippo—. De pronto te callaste y sonreíste como loco.

—Estoy bien, sólo pensaba. Tú sólo sígueme y te llevaré directamente con Naraku—dijo Shippo, sonando más seguro de lo que debería.

Inuyasha sólo bufó—No creo tener otra opción.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

Para Naraku toparse con el joven señor feudal Kawegaki Hitomi, fue más que pura suerte y casualidad.

El joven hombre, Kawegaki, padecía una grave enfermedad y era hijo único de la prestigiada familia Hitomi. Era muy querido por su aldea y cualquiera que lo conociera quedaba amándolo inmediatamente por su personalidad caritativa y bondadosa. Apuesto y posiblemente con un gran futuro si no fuera por su enfermedad, sin embargo, Naraku lo encontró antes, antes de que la enfermedad lo derribara primero.

El muchacho encajaba perfectamente en lo que Naraku buscaba sin querer.

Cuando Kawegaki conoció a un misterioso sanador, éste desapareció con él, llegando días después "milagrosamente" curado. También regresó muy cambiado, mucho más astuto, despiadado, cruel e increíblemente inteligente.

Era un buen estratega ya que mantuvo a sus tierras a salvo de cualquier peligro, y ganó más guerras de las que se supondría contando con tan pocos hombres. Su liderazgo hizo que hasta el más reacio aldeano se arrodillara ante él.

Su audacia y persistencia de eliminar a todas las bestias de las aldeas fue un punto más a su favor e hizo un gran beneficio a los humanos. Lo que llevó inevitablemente a ganarse el despreció de algunos demonios, sin embargo, también obtuvo un gran favoritismo con algunos que trabajaban para él. Fue una alianza extraña, pero muchos aldeanos aprobaron la idea de no convivir con monstruos.

Tal hazaña se ganó el apoyo de muchos, haciéndolo príncipe y señor feudal de grandes tierras. Lo que lo hizo ambicioso. Quería más y fijó sus ojos en Shikon. Sin embargo, no podría ser Rey si no tenía una reina.

Lamentablemente, la mayoría de las princesas estaban muertas, desaparecidas o simplemente estaban casadas.

Ir a encontrar a las desaparecidas era una molestia que no quería pasar. Pero necesitaba una reina.

Con la ayuda de la niña demonio Kanna, quien poseía un espejo mágico, buscó a la princesa más apta para sus planes… hasta que la encontró.

La princesa Kagome Higurashi descendiente real y heredera del Reino Shikon, quien convenientemente necesitaba ser rescatada de una torre mágica y un príncipe con el cual casarse para tener su herencia y legitimidad como reina. No sólo eso, la princesa era joven, bonita y tan parecida a ella… Kikyo, su amor frustrado.

Desgraciadamente, la chica era defectuosa teniendo una maldición y los riesgos que llevaría rescatarla eran ridículos. Pese a todo, parecía la única opción y sería lo más cercano a Kikyo que tendría.

La maldición se eliminaría con el primer beso de amor verdadero. El desencanto era tan estúpido y la maldición risible en opinión de Naraku, pero sería fácil de deshacerse; La muchacha se veía tonta y era muy fácil para él manipular a su antojo. La jovencita en cualquier momento se creería eso del amor y se terminaría con la tontería del hechizo.

El verdadero problema era el rescate; Naraku no iría a ensuciarse las manos, no renunciaría a lo que consideraba suyo, pero no sabía a quien más mandar.

Mandar demonios era demasiado peligroso, las bestias tratarían de comer carne fresca. Mandar humanos era demasiado absurdo, tan frágiles y débiles que no llegarían ni cerca de la torre. Si contrataba a los mejores, independientemente de la raza, cabía la posibilidad de que lo chantajearan o peor, que el rescatista se llevara todo el mérito y se haría de inmediato Rey. No quería pasar por tal traición y no confiaba en nadie para hacer tal trabajo.

Ese problema era el que tenía a Naraku caminando por la habitación real, gruñendo a cada siervo y maldiciendo a todo el lugar, como si caminar en círculos y ser malvado le dieran mágicamente una respuesta.

Si tan sólo conociera a alguien demasiado estúpido, pero lo suficientemente imprudente para que rescatara a la princesa.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

 **N/A:** El cliché del villano queriendo dominar el mundo o tener un reino es mi pasión :p , no la verdad no, jamás lo entenderé, es como : "Amigo, tienes dinero, poder o lo que sea, así que cállate, disfrútalo y deja de ser estúpido".

Actualizaciones aleatorias, no gano nada con esto más que risas tontas aparte sabemos que esto es predecible, de todos modos gracias por leer.

Gracias a la personita anónima que comentó, me animó mucho.

Crisstal-chan eres amor por darle fav.

 **Cualquier comentario, critica, opinión o duda es bienvenida.**


End file.
